Clinically Insane
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Just give up on me! I'm clinically insane! They've told you this! I flipped out and friggin' attacked my P.E. teacher! AU Squffie one-shot


_**Clinically Insane**_

_YK2_

_Summary: **Just give up on me! I'm clinically insane! They've told you this! I flipped out and friggin' attacked my P.E. teacher!** AU Squffie one-shot_

_Inspired by **When September Ends** by Green Day

* * *

_

"Screams, screams, screams, screams, screams! Why can't crazy people do something other than scream?"

The nurse cast a glare at the complaining guard and continued walking down the corridor. She went to a room that she knew the best... The containment room. Brushing auburn tresses from her face, the nurse walked into the slate gray room. Her azure eyes saw the small figure sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around her legs, chin resting on her knees. The young woman smiled cheerfully but said nothing. She never said anything. It was almost as if she was muted.

"Hello, Yuffie," the nurse said, casting a quick glare at the guard as if to warn him to keep quiet. "Are you well this evening?"

Yuffie Kisaragi shrugged. _**How well can one be if they were to be considered crazy?**_

"You look better than you did last night."

_**Maybe because I'm not trying to kill myself with a razor blade?**_

"Well, the guard has come to take you back to your room, okay?"

_**Whatever... Just leave now.**_

Despite her thoughts, Yuffie smiled cheerfully and nodded. She allowed the guard to take her arm and help her walk down the hallway. The nurse stayed back to clean up the containment room. Once out of ear shot, the guard grumbled obscenities to himself.

"Probably don't understand a thing I'm sayin', do ya? Dumb bitch..."

_**If you only knew, Johnny Boy... If you only knew.**_

He sighed to himself and led her into her old room. Sunny yellow walls greeted her brightly. She hated it. The guard helped her get settled then left, locking her door from the outside. Her prison...

_**If I could, I'd scream... Just to piss him off. But if I screamed then I'd be breaking my own rules. Don't speak to any of them. They're all the same.**_

Someone knocked before walking in. A petite girl in a yellow jumper grinned merrily at Yuffie. "Hey, Yuffs! How ya doin'?"

_**'Bout as well as a crazy person can be, I guess.** _She looked around Selphie, then cast an inquisitive look at the other girl.

"Tidus wouldn't come in today. He was afraid that you'd be... y'know... weird or something."

Yuffie shrugged and pulled at her bed sheets a little. She was used to that after three months. _**If he only knew...**_

"Cid's home, by the way. And Cloud too. They are officially off duty now. No more wacko trips to the Jungle or Atlantica, y'know? Aerith's super happy." The girl took a seat on Yuffie's bed. "They were upset to find out that you hadn't talked yet."

_**I'm not gonna talk! Give up on me, Selphie! Everyone else has! Even Aerith told me that she's given up on me! My own boyfriend hasn't come to see me because he's given up! Leon and Sora and Riku... They've all given up! Your turn, Selph!**_

Selphie sighed. "Do you even understand me? Do you understand anything I'm saying?" Yuffie fixed her with a blank stare. "Well, I'm going to go. Cloud, Aerith, Cid, Wakka, and Tidus send their regards." She leaned forward and hugged her silent older friend. "We miss you, Yuffie. Buh bye."

_**Give up!**_

Selphie knocked on the door and the guard looked through, then opened the door for her to leave. As soon as the door shut, Yuffie buried her face in the pillows and sobbed.

_**Just give up on me! I'm clinically insane! They've even told you this! I flipped out and friggin' attacked my P.E. teacher! I tried to kill the perverted jerk! Give up on me, dammit! ...Everyone else has...**_

**xXx**

Yuffie spent the rest of the evening staring at a sunny yellow wall devoid of pictures. Night came and she slipped into a nightmare-filled sleep. She was awaken early the next morning by loud male voices. "Johnny Boy" and two others were engaged in a very loud argument.

_**Stupid idiots. Don't they know that even crazy people need to sleep? Gawd!**_

Her door burst open and she stared at the man standing there, her mouth closed and indigo eyes inquistive. It took her a few moments to recognize him as a friend from her high school.

"C'mon, Yuffs," the silver-haired boy commanded. "We're gettin' you outta here."

She obeyed, a small smile appearing on her young face. "You can't do this!" a doctor screamed at Riku, who held Yuffie's hand as they ran down the hallway.

"Watch us!" a boyish voice shot back.

Yuffie looked back to see another friend, Sora.

_**They... They didn't forget about me!**_

Once they made it out to the parking lot, Sora jumped into his black jeep. Riku led Yuffie to a silver Mustang, where the driver was ducking to hide his face. She got into the passenger's seat and Riku jumped into the jeep with Sora.

"Duck," a baritone voice commanded her.

She did, still unable to see the driver. Sirens erupted and cars sped off after the jeep. Once the initial excitement was over, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Sitting up slowly, she looked over.

"Leon," she squeaked, her voice haorse from three months of no use.

He smirked. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

**xXx**

The car pulled into a motel parking lot and she smiled over at him. "Explain?" she asked, throat constricting painfully when he gave her _that_ smile... The one reserved for her and only her.

Squall _Leon_ Leonhart was twenty, two years older than Yuffie, and her boyfriend of three years. She had figured that he had found someone new... Apparentally she was wrong.

"I sent you a letter, but Aerith said that you were throwing every letter away. So, I decided to stop in and see you. I tried a few times, but they would not let me in. Nor riku. Nor Sora.

Riku, Sora, and I devised a plan to get you out of there. I knew that the reason you were not speaking was because you were in there." He clenched his fist, blue eyes glaring at the console. "You're not crazy. I know you're not!"

She smiled. "Glad someone finally figured that out." Leaning over, she pecked him on the lips.

He returned her smile. "So... Where to?"

"Not Hallow Bastion. Aerith'll kill you."

Leon's blue gaze met her indigo. "Traverse Town?"

She nodded. "Easy to lose someone-"

"Or to get lost," he added. She grinned and his heart leapt. Thank whatever deity she was herself again. "Okay... Traverse Town it is."

**xXx**

Sora knocked on the door to the hotel suite. He and Riku were tired and needed sleep desperately. Leon opened the door and put a finger to his lips to keep them quiet.

"She asleep?" Sora asked in a whisper. Leon nodded and led the two teens through the living room of their hotel suite. He showed them a room with two beds, one of which Sora fell onto.

With that, Leon returned to the master room, which he and Yuffie were sharing. A queen-sized bed was the only bed in the room, but neither minded. She was curled up asleep and he quietly returned to his spot beside her.

She rolled over and snuggled next to him. "Don't let them take me back there," she murmured, still half-asleep.

"I'll protect you, Yuffie... As always."

Smiling, she drifted back to sleep. Leon wrapped his arms around her lovingly and closed his eyes. Aerith, Cloud, and Cid would not be happy when they found out. And when they realized it was him, that would bring a lot of arguing. That would be later, though. For now, he would go to sleep, his love in his arms.

* * *

_Summer has come and passed  
__The end is sick and never lasts  
__Wake me up  
__When September ends  
__-Green Day_


End file.
